El conejo de la suerte 20
by TwinkleBigRabbit
Summary: Isaka Ryuichiro y Kisa Shouta se han vuelto muy buenos amigos. Tanto, que el jefe decide revelarle al editor el secreto mejor guardado de la editorial. ¡El conejo de la suerte vuelve a la carga! Los personajes de JR y SH son de Shungiku Nakamura.
1. 01 Después de la cena

La cena fue el detonante.

Aquella cena donde Kisa Shouta y Yukina Kou dejaron de ver a Isaka Ryuichiro como un jefazo mimado e inmaduro, y a Asahina Kaoru como un simple secretario, para verlos como una pareja compenetrada a la perfección, y un par de jóvenes atractivos con los que podían pasar muchas horas hablando y haciendo cosas que nada tuviesen que ver con el trabajo. En pocas palabras, ese fue el comienzo de una hermosa amistad.

Isaka Ryuichiro y Kisa Shouta encontraron, cada uno en el otro, un compañero ideal de batallas. Con caracteres bastante parecidos en algunas cosas, el mismo sentido del humor y las mismas preferencias por algunas cosas, entre ellas los rostros -y cuerpos- atractivos, bastó muy poco tiempo para que se volvieran los mejores amigos.

Podían recordar todas sus aventuras... Como aquel día en que Kisa, innovador y juguetón donde los haya, arrastró al inocente -hasta entonces- de Isaka a un sex shop, donde lo convenció para que comprase su primer vibrador anal... Cosa que Le valió un gran castigo por parte de su pareja, Asahina Kaoru, y unas cuantas risitas por parte de Yukina Kou, _el hombre brillante._

En otra ocasión, después de haber estado hablando, Kisa e Isaka se quedaron hasta tarde en la editorial, para entrar a hurtadillas en el departamento Sapphire, encargado del yaoi, y coger un par de tomos de la serie Junai Romantica que detallaban varias posturas sexuales incluso mejor que el mismo Kamasutra.

Y la cara que puso Kisa cuando Isaka le reveló quién se escondía detrás de Akikawa Yayoi, _supuesta autora_ de esa serie de libros... Aunque supo reponerse muy bien de la impresión.  
-Vaya... No sé qué decir... Aunque no me parece inesperado del todo...

En otra ocasión, Isaka Ryuichiro se alió con Yukina Kou para arrastrar a sus parejas a pasar todo un sábado en un parque de atracciones, donde terminaron con adornos de Mickey y Minnie, y Donald y Daisy. Y hablando de Yukina Kou, parecía que el secretario Asahina lo había tomado bajo su protección. Es decir, lo veía como un hermano menor, y en ocasiones quedaban para tomar un café y hablar sobre sus cosas. Además, bajo la influencia del chico brillante, Asahina había ampliado sus gustos, de vez en cuando leía manga y utilizaba ropa informal más a menudo, quitándose diez años de encima y ganándose muchas (demasiadas) miradas.

Pero volvamos a la relación entre Kisa e Isaka. Éste último, como buen cazador de talentos que se consideraba, era bastante observador, y había visto el talento de Kisa. Kisa, el pequeño gran hombre, era un editor de manga veterano que había tenido su momento de gloria varios años atrás, editando una serie de manga que estuvo varios meses en el top 1 de ventas, pero que finalizó con el matrimonio y retirada de la autora. No obstante, sus giros dramáticos eran conocidos en el mundillo, aunque en la última temporada había quedado opacado por otros excelentes editores como Takano Masamune o Hatori Yoshiyuki. Pero, el talento y el potencial seguían ahí, y la experiencia es un grado. Y eso, Isaka Ryuichiro, lo sabía. Como también sabía que pronto contaría con una baja importante en su equipo. La jefa de Sapphire, una treintañera con gran experiencia en el mundo de la edición y fujoshi desde hacía más de la mitad de su vida, estaba a punto de retirarse debido a su próximo matrimonio. Y Ryuichiro ya tenía la vista puesta en el candidato perfecto para sustituirla.

Pero antes, debía hacer algo más.

Aquella tarde, Isaka estuvo hablando por WhatsApp con Kisa, decidió hacerlo en privado ya que si aparecía por Emerald corría el riesgo de que Takano le arrojara lo primero que tuviese a mano, y aunque Ryu dijese que estaba buscando a Kisa, no se salvaría.

 _ **Isaka Ryuichiro: necesito que esta noche te quedes hasta tarde, tengo que enseñarte una cosa. Invéntate cualquier excusa.**_

 _ **Kisa Shouta: no es tan fácil. Seguro que Ricchan y Takano-San se quedan también para hacer...**_

 _ **Isaka Ryuichiro: por fin lo confirmaré**_ _ **¿no tienes curiosidad, como buen fudanshi?**_

 _ **Kisa Shouta: qué fudanshi ni fudanshi... ¿Y qué tal con la abstinencia?**_

 _ **Isaka Ryuichiro: ni me hables**_ _ **por eso quiero hacer algo divertido con mi amigo, porque me aburro demasiado y Asahina hace días que ni me toca...**_

 _ **Kisa Shouta: te acompaño en el sentimiento, amigo. Nos vemos más tarde...**_

-¡KISA! ¡Deja el p*to móvil y ponte a trabajar de una vez o te tiro por la ventana con teléfono y todo!  
-Sí, Takano-San... _Otro al que han dejado en abstinencia,_ pensó Kisa ahogando una risita.

Las horas pasaron y Kisa utilizó la mejor excusa del mundo para quedarse en la editorial hasta tarde: se metió en un baño algo alejado, y justamente se encontró allí con Isaka Ryuichiro.

-¡Qué coincidencia! Hemos pensado lo mismo, ahora te vienes conmigo y te enseño lo que quería... Pero antes, vamos a espiar.  
-¿Espiar? ¿A qué te refieres con eso?  
-No me digas que no lo sabes... Porque no lo voy a creer de ti. -Y de esa forma Ryu arrastró a Shouta por los pasillos de la editorial.

Primero fueron a la entrada principal. En la calle de enfrente, esperaba un lujoso deportivo rojo, nadie espera ver ese tipo de coches en una editorial...

-¿Sabes de quién es ese coche?  
-No exactamente, pero he oído decir que puede ser de Usami-sensei...  
-¡Efectivamente! Es de Usami-sensei, y ahora, fíjate.

De uno de los ascensores del edificio salía un chico joven que bien podía ser el hermano perdido de Onodera Ritsu, que parecía trabajar allí. Tan pronto lo vio, el conductor del coche rojo salió a su encuentro y los dos espías vieron a Usami Akihiko en todo su esplendor, atrapando al joven muchacho entre sus brazos y diciéndole de forma bastante audible:  
-Te he extrañado. Necesito recargar e de Misaki...

-Divertido, ¿verdad? Pues esto es sólo el principio. Próxima parada, ventas...

Dicho y hecho. Cuando Usami desapareció con su presa, los dos espías se metieron en el ascensor vacío y llegaron al tercer piso, a oscuras excepto una luz que provenía del despacho de Yokozawa, que estaba enfrente de su ordenador.

-Atento, que viene...  
-¿Quién viene?

Una persona más había llegado al departamento, pero era imposible que viera a los dos hombres escondidos, ya que iba directamente hacia donde se encontraba Yokozawa.

-Osito, no me digas que me estabas esperando...

-¿Ése no es el jefe de Japun?  
-El mismo...  
-Pero, ¡lleva alianza!  
-Es una trampa. Su esposa murió hace muchos años... Aunque parece que un oso llegó a su corazón.  
-Y que lo digas...  
-Bueno, vamos con la próxima parada.

Llegaron al cuarto piso, donde se encontraron con un animado Hatori hablando por teléfono, incluso pudieron escuchar algo de su conversación:

-Date una ducha y espérame. Voy a pasar por el supermercado y pienso prepararte tu cena favorita y...

-Vaya con Hatori, ¿con quién hablará? -Isaka parecía realmente curioso  
-Oh, ¡está vez yo lo sé! Con Yoshikawa Chiharu, ¡son pareja! Y sólo es un seudónimo, es un hombre. Creen que no se sabe, pero yo los vi...

La voz de Kisa quedó opacada por un grito.

-¡ONODERA! -Onodera Ritsu, con aspecto enfermo, se había quedado dormido en su escritorio, aunque al oír el tremendo grito de su jefe dio tal salto en la silla que se le cayeron los papeles que tenía encima de la mesa.  
-T-takano-san...  
-Te has vuelto a dormir en el trabajo. ¿Estás durmiendo bien? Será mejor que te lleve a casa...  
-Vale...

-Qué lástima, hoy no veremos nada. Pero entre esos dos hay algo, está claro.  
-El señor Onodera se va a poner muy contento... Bueno, él es bastante tolerante, la que da miedo es su mujer. -Kisa no contestó, era Isaka quien conocía a la familia. -Bueno, ya hemos visto suficiente, vamos a mi despacho. Asahina ya se habrá marchado.  
-De acuerdo.

El despacho de Isaka Ryuichiro estaba situado en la última planta de la editorial y era grande, moderno y espacioso, con una puerta medio oculta que conducía a una habitación de matrimonio con baño incorporado, que utilizaban el jefe y el secretario cuando querían _intimidad._

Los muebles eran modernos aunque funcionales, y apenas había decoración, por eso lo primero que le llamó la atención al pequeño gran editor fue el enorme peluche de conejo que había en una de sus estanterías.

-Ese conejo, ¿no era la mascota de Emerald?  
-Lo sigue siendo. Este conejo estuvo allí durante un tiempo, pero una noche me lo llevé y puse en su lugar una réplica exactamente igual.  
-No me digas que estás obsesionado con los peluches como Usami Akihiko...  
-¡No! Sólo con éste.  
-¿Y entonces...? -Kisa no entendía nada, pero Isaka sonrió y se dirigió a él confiadamente.  
-Kisa Shouta, voy a enseñarte el secreto mejor guardado de la editorial. Te presento a Twinkle...

 _ **Continuará...**_

* * *

 **Hoy os presento la segunda parte de El conejo de la suerte, esta vez Twinkle piensa "ayudar" a Kisa, ¿será tan tonto como Takano, o sabrá aprovechar mejor sus deseos? ¡No se lo pierdan!**


	2. 02 Conociendo a Twinkle: el aumento

_-Te presento a Twinkle..._

 _Isaka no está bien de la cabeza. ¿Para qué me quiere enseñar un conejo de peluche? La dichosa abstinencia y ser amigo de Usami Akihiko afectó su salud mental..._

Kisa estaba a punto de llevarse el dedo índice de su mano derecha a la sien y girarlo, haciendo una señal muy elocuente, pero la sonrisa de Ryu lo dejó parado.

-Sé que no me crees, es lógico, pero este conejo es especial, por eso lo tengo bien vigilado. Twinkle ¡puede conceder deseos!

Kisa seguía sin decir ni pío, ya que si abría la boca posiblemente diría algo hiriente, y mejor no. Isaka siguió hablando.

-El conejo estaba tan tranquilo en vuestra sección, pero se aburrió y hubo un pequeño incidente con tu jefe.  
-¿Con Takano-San?  
-Sí, a Twinkle le dio lástima y se le apareció para concederle tres deseos. Y Takano la lió, subestimó a Twinkle y provocó una alteración espacio-tiempo... Sé que es increíble, pero tengo que decírtelo porque eres mi amigo, y quiero que aproveches tus deseos...

Kisa seguía sin poder hablar, abrió la boca y sólo atinó a preguntarle lo siguiente a su amigo:  
-¿Y... Y por qué puede conceder deseos?  
-Ay, Kisa Shouta... -Ryu acarició la cabeza del más bajo. -¿Recuerdas el último Halloween?  
-Sí... Pero no sé a qué viene esto. Si es porque ibas disfrazado de Twinkle...  
-Y era el más guapo de la fiesta, pero sigamos. ¿Recuerdas que conté una historia triste sobre Twinkle y Suzuki?  
-Sí... -Y tanto que lo recordaba. Aquella noche el pequeño editor durmió abrazado a su novio, encantado de la vida.  
-Pues no era sólo una historia. Era verdad... Twinkle y Suzuki no pudieron estar juntos en vida y deben conformarse con pequeños encuentros cuando nadie los ve... Por eso, intentan hacernos la vida fácil a nosotros, que también somos parejas en situaciones difíciles...

Kisa no estaba del todo convencido, aún creía que Isaka le había puesto una cámara oculta, pero siguió preguntando.

-Y con Suzuki te refieres a...  
-Suzuki-san, el oso favorito de Usami-sensei.

 _No iba mal encaminado con lo de Usami. Cuéntame más, Isaka Ryuichiro._

-Creo que ya te dije suficiente. Ahora ya conoces a Twinkle, puedes pedirle tres deseos. Podrás invocarlo desde donde estés, y él te los concederá al instante... Pero debes tener cuidado.  
-¿Cuidado con qué?  
-Twinkle lleva sus deseos al límite. Debes ser cuidadoso con lo que le pides y cómo se lo pides. A Twinkle no le gusta que lo subestimen. Cuando se le apareció a Takano, éste no le creyó y pidió un deseo que ocasionó la desaparición de Onodera Ritsu... Menos mal que recapacitó y deseó que todo volviera a ser como antes...  
-Así que tengo que ser cuidadoso. De acuerdo, sigo sin creerlo del todo, pero voy a pensar muy bien lo que quiero.  
-Así me gusta, amigo mío. Y ahora, deberíamos irnos a dormir. Mañana nos espera un largo día.

Kisa casi se había olvidado de Twinkle y sus deseos. El fin de ciclo había llegado y había convertido su vida en un caos, como todos los meses. Para entonces llevaba tres días sin ducharse, durmiendo dos o tres horas y sin apenas ver a su hombre brillante. La suerte de Yukina Kou no era mucho mejor. Su familia no era de Tokyo y él necesitaba trabajar para poder pagarse sus estudios, vivir con su pareja lo había ayudado pero cada vez se le hacía más difícil compaginarlo. Próximo a acabar la carrera, la cantidad de trabajos para entregar aumentaba, y el tiempo para ver a su amado disminuía.

El pequeño editor era fuerte, y acostumbrado a los fines de ciclo, simplemente dejaba pasar los días. Pero a los treinta años y viviendo en pareja, no estaba seguro de querer pasar el resto de su vida en esas condiciones. Si sólo tuviesen un aumento de sueldo... Tal vez podría considerarlo.

El último día de ciclo, a Kisa le esperaba una bonita sorpresa. Yukina Kou había salido antes del trabajo y lo esperaba a la puerta de la editorial.

-¡Kisa-san! Vamos a casa, tengo la cena preparada y ahora voy a meterte en la bañera, conseguí una esencia relajante... -El joven se veía emocionado, y se podía percibir el aura brillante que desprendía. Kisa se sintió un poco incómodo, en la editorial quedaba bastante gente, pero en el fondo se sentía muy agradecido de tener a alguien como Kou a su lado.

La cena ya estaba preparada, pero lo primero que hicieron fue meterse en la bañera, pues les hacía bastante falta (por lo menos a Kisa). El baño relajó al pequeño y le abrió el apetito, comió con gusto lo que le había preparado su novio, y cuando terminó casi se durmió encima de la mesa, bajo la atenta mirada de su amado. Sí, claro que les hubiese gustado hacer el amor esa noche, pero estaban tan cansados...

El último pensamiento del pequeño gran hombre antes de caer en un profundo sueño fue éste:

 _Twinkle, me gustaría un ascenso... O un aumento de sueldo, aunque sea._

En algún lugar lejos de allí, un conejo lo había oído.

 _Deseo concedido..._

Al día siguiente Emerald había dejado de ser un campo de batalla para ser el paraíso de cualquier jovencita hormonal: Rosa, flores, peluches y un grupo de hombres guapos. Kisa se sentía muy bien, con sus energías al máximo. El baño, la cena y ocho horas de sueño obraron milagros y se moría de ganas de que llegara la hora de salida para agradecerle a Yukina sus cuidados. Mientras tanto, se dedicaba a su trabajo, a ver a Ritsu pelearse con su jefe y a hablar de chismes con Mino Kanade, otro de sus amigos, editor veterano y dueño de una de las siete sonrisas más perturbadoras del universo.

Parecía que iba a ser un día normal. Pero, poco antes de la hora de comer, alguien inesperado -e inexpresivo- entró en Emerald.

-Kisa, venga conmigo. Lo están esperando en el despacho del director.

Kisa siguió al secretario Asahina por los pasillos de Marukawa, hasta llegar al conocido despacho de Isaka Ryuichiro. Allí, lo esperaba un jefazo sonriente que le daría la noticia -y la sorpresa- de su vida.

-Enhorabuena, Kisa Shouta. Desde ahora, eres el nuevo editor en jefe de Sapphire.

En lo alto de una estantería, un conejo de peluche miraba la escena satisfecho.

 _ **Continuará...**_

* * *

 **Y con este segundo capítulo, os traigo las siete sonrisas más perturbadoras del universo: en el número uno, Mino Kanade.**

 **Os ha hablado TwinkleRabbit y os deseo buenos días.**


End file.
